


狩猎 番外

by AlanY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanY/pseuds/AlanY





	狩猎 番外

纳威打开门发现门口站着哈利的时候露出一个了然的表情，冲房间扬扬头，让他进去。

 

哈利很尴尬，“你知道我要来？”

 

“我知道今天阿不思和马尔福先生打了一架。”纳威同情的拍了拍他的肩膀，“还是在魔药课上。”

 

很好，不用装得若无其事了，哈利沮丧的坐在沙发上哀叹，“你说这关我什么事啊！”

 

纳威想起当年这人结婚时的情景，也不知道哪个更让人震惊一点，是哈利·波特隐瞒自己是Alpha的事实多年还是斯内普竟然是个Omega，抑或是他们在一起，反正种种意外下让舆论中心万众瞩目的魔药教授很烦，于是这人被赶出结婚后立即被麦格校长合并成一间的卧室，来到他的房间，开口也是这句话，当然，当年的哈利可比现在狼狈许多，因为他们不是霍格沃茨的学生了，斯内普不再需要用言辞来弥补他不能动手的遗憾，如果从正面意义上解读的话，就是哈利从来没有在他的婚姻中与伴侣吵过架。

 

一转眼，都已经这么久了吗？纳威很感慨，给他倒了一杯酒，“有只小鸟告诉我阿不思在供词中明确表明了你支持他的行为。”

 

哈利接过酒杯的手愣在中途，瞪大眼睛望着他，“罗丝这么说的？！”

 

纳威眼中的同情十分诚挚。

 

“我没有！我只是说也许可能大概他在魔药课总是不能得到表扬不是因为他是格兰芬多，而是因为斯莱特林有……”

 

“小马尔福先生。”

 

“……”

 

“你让阿不思觉得马尔福抢走了他的父亲。”

 

“我总不能说‘亲爱的，你选择格兰芬多快把你父亲气炸了’吧？”哈利灌了一大口酒，“虽然我的确暗示了他父亲更喜欢姓马尔福的学生的一贯传统，但我没让他去打架啊！”

 

纳威是不会说‘那你也没为此有什么积极影响’之类的话，他向来宽厚，不会给已经有足够打击的朋友更多的伤害，只能尽力提供力所能及的帮助，“需要我去帮你拿个毯子吗？”

 

哈利的义愤填膺瞬间无影无踪，萎靡的搓搓额头，“不用了，我趁他睡着的时候回去。”

 

“行了，别这么沮丧，还好两个孩子都没受到什么伤害，罗丝说他们在打架的时候奇迹般的避过了所有坩埚。”纳威露出一个向往的表情，这是怎么做到的呢？他为什么在魔药课就没有这样的运气。

 

哈利无奈的看了他一眼，“不是奇迹，在我们家谁都知道你无论做什么都要避开坩埚，阿不思刚学会爬的时候就会绕着那玩意儿走了。”

 

纳威想起魔药教授的脸色，不自觉的打了个寒颤，起身给自己也倒了杯酒，他至今仍然不能理解老友的选择，但他不会质疑，在所有人都发挥了极致的想象力不惮以最大恶意揣测所谓事实真相的当年他毫不犹豫的捍卫他朋友的婚姻，同时也捍卫他朋友的伴侣的声誉，这就是朋友应该做的，虽然他无法理解，困惑极了。

 

可这是哈利·波特的婚姻中自第一次他被赶出房间之后时隔十几年的第二次而已，这说明了很多，尤其在他的另一半是谁的前提下。

 

想想哈利的教育会对格兰芬多的男孩儿有什么影响，他觉得这真的不怪魔药教授那出了名的坏脾气。

 

“你去看过阿不思了吧？他还好？”

 

哈利把空了的酒杯递过去示意再来一杯，“他坚持认为如果他的父亲再晚回来一会儿就不会发现了，而且马尔福非常傲慢的嘲讽他身为魔药教授的儿子却对魔药毫无天赋之类的，所以他活该挨揍。”

 

“不会吧？小马尔福的父亲没有告诉他对斯内普教授的孩子友好一点吗？”纳威惊讶了，他还以为这是理所应当的呢。

 

“我觉得他说了，刚开学的时候他勉强维持了表面的友好，但嘲讽一个长得跟我一模一样并姓波特的格兰芬多对他来说诱惑太大了。”哈利耸耸肩，“就连马尔福也无法因此而怪他。”

 

遗传真是奇妙，纳威赞同的点了点头，看哈利第三次将视线转移到墙上的挂钟，不由吃吃笑起来，“回去吧，不早了。”

 

哈利不太好意思的站起来，把酒杯放到桌子上，“他应该睡了，谢谢你的时间和酒。”

 

“随时效劳。”

 

 

哈利蹑手蹑脚的走到卧室门前，竟然发现门上布满了无数防御咒语，他可以悄无声息的一个个解开，花费一晚上时间，也可以直接炸掉这扇门。

 

他忍耐住唉声叹气，转身去女儿的房间替熟睡中的莉莉盖好被子，亲了亲她的额头，然后带上她卧室的门回到客厅的沙发，把长袍脱下来扔到地板上，摘掉眼镜随手放在桌边，然后委委屈屈的把自己扔进沙发，还是无法释怀，自己做了什么要被这样惩罚呢？

 

从他结婚时唯一一次被恼羞成怒的丈夫赶出去后，他还没有离开那个人这么久，一年级的魔药课在上午，所以午饭时他就发现事情出了差错，可是当时罗兰达在他旁边喋喋不休的说格兰芬多需要新的守门员，他无法抽身，而且那场谈话有一个极为糟糕的尾声，罗兰达表示，“如果你能找到一个合格的守门员，今年的魁地奇杯一定还是你们的。”

 

啊，斯莱特林院长的脸色顿时更难看了。

 

他当然对于赢过斯莱特林的魁地奇杯和学院杯没什么意见，但绝对不能在这么危险的时机中提起来。

 

整整一个下午，他再也没看见自己的丈夫，然后他就知道了已经流传甚广的‘有两个一年级新生在魔药课上打起来了！’的故事的主角，然后他在晚餐的时候不得不去找赌气不想吃饭的儿子，然后他就连自己的房间也没敢回跑去纳威那里避风头。

 

真的，以成年人的对等身份与暴怒的斯内普打交道让他无比怀念当年炸在他头上的那罐死蟑螂。

 

明明早上的时候一切都很好，他们还在讨论莉莉该不该用魔法吓唬麻瓜学校嘲笑她的小胖子——斯内普很满意她知道保护自己，但哈利怎么想都觉得让人家一夜之间变成光头太过分了。

 

虽然莉莉委屈的撅着嘴抱怨，“我控制不了！”

 

但他们都没有被她蒙混过去，异口同声的回答，“可你有这个想法。”

 

唉，到底是哪里出了问题呢？

 

习惯太可怕了，他甚至不记得没有他标记的Omega的味道之前自己是怎么睡着的，接着他的不满充盈胸口，为什么那个人能酣然入睡？原来这么多年之后仍然是自己需要他远远大于他需要自己吗？

 

一种不甘的酸涩让他辗转反侧，他安慰自己谁家孩子都这么大了夫妻却连一夜都分不开呢？可还是不行，他不会耻于承认他的确离不开，但那个人显然并不这么觉得。

 

又翻了个身，他察觉到自己好像忽略了什么动静，一抬头就发现站在沙发前臭着脸的斯内普。

 

“你，不会，说，一个，字。”斯内普从牙缝里吐出威胁，然后抬腿爬上沙发，像一条毛毯一样覆盖在他身上。

 

哈利紧紧的抱住他的Omega，在他单薄的睡衣上揉搓，把头埋在他的颈间呼吸着熟悉的味道。

 

斯内普用鼻子忿然的喷出气息，哼了一声，然后紧张的身体放松下来，昏昏欲睡。

 

可是他的Alpha却不同意，他感觉到腺体处柔软湿润的舔舐，顿时警惕的睁开眼睛，发现周围已经布满了Alpha信息素的味道，他怒气冲冲的支起身体，瞪着波特，“你想干什么？！”

 

“嘘。”哈利将食指放在他的嘴唇上，意有所指的看了看莉莉的房门，然后手指压着薄薄的下唇进去更深，探到他的舌头上。

 

斯内普刚刚想咬合牙齿，被波特用大拇指按住下颌，“你怎么对它，我一会儿就会怎么对你，再想想。”

 

斯内普僵住，不知如何是好，嘴里含着的手指点了点他的舌尖，舌头下意识裹了上去，他愤恨的瞪了波特一眼，然后闭上眼睛不再看他，生涩的舔弄着波特的手指。

 

哈利转动手指搅弄他湿热的舌头，又向里伸了伸，探到舌根，按压着深处又翻转到舌下，挑逗舌底的涡旋，让斯内普难以吞咽的涎液留出嘴角，被他示威的刮蹭了下牙齿。

 

舌头逐渐灵巧起来，将手指舔推回上方，然后斯内普抬起眼角，露出已经蒙上一层雾气的眼睛，挑衅的看着他，重重允吸了一口，哈利的呼吸急促起来，另一只手拍了下他的屁股，撩起睡衣的下摆摸索到后穴，那里已经泛出汁液。

 

“还能站起来吗？”哈利探进后穴的手指模拟他放进斯内普嘴里的那根做同样的动作，搅弄掉Omega腰部的所有力气。

 

牙齿轻轻的啃噬和现在依然威力巨大的瞪视让他明白问题的答案，抽出后穴的手指，用手托着他的臀部坐起来，身上的人自然而然的将腿环在他的腰上，哈利另一只手也从嘴里拿出来，固定在斯内普的背后，站起来，把他牢牢抱进卧室，然后勾脚带上门。

 

他们如今可不是能在房间所有角落里肆无忌惮渡过发情期的人了。

 

哈利将他扔到床上，掀起睡衣，双手抓住他光裸的腿打开放在身侧，俯下身如约含住斯内普的性器，凭借记忆里的步骤裹住它，讨好它，完美的重复刚刚斯内普对他手指所做的一切。

 

斯内普抓住埋在他胯间的头发，低头看着他，小声急促的喘息着，“你又把长袍随地乱扔了？”

 

哈利一愣，下意识就想抬头争辩，然后抬起眼睛气愤的瞪了他一眼，将手指重新插到后穴里，加重力道提醒他现在在干什么，能不能不要那么煞风景。

 

“……呃……你……”他的话被波特牙齿示威的刮蹭阻止，紧接着波特重重的允吸下，他挣扎着高潮，射进Alpha的嘴里。

 

哈利爬上来压住他，“我是不是很蠢，你没打算让我睡沙发来着吧？”

 

斯内普努力平复疯狂的心跳，摊开的双腿无力合拢，以一个极其欢迎的姿势将中间的空隙预留给波特，听见他的话，白了他一眼。

 

哈利咧嘴笑了，伸手解开裤子，没有完全褪下，只把阴茎拿出来紧密的贴了上去，冰冷的拉链压在斯内普的腿根，他想退开躲避寒意，但被哈利抓住腿又拉得更大一点，顺势将性器顶进后穴的最深处。

 

“啊！”斯内普被意外的又快又深的插入逼出一声惊呼，但马上又咬紧牙关，狠狠的攥紧波特的头发，扯着他让他与自己对视，“要是……敢吵醒……”

 

“这并不取决于我啊，对不对。”哈利坏心的加快速度，裤子的拉链与斯内普平日严密隐藏在厚重布料后的皮肤摩擦出一道道红痕，他嵌入自己的Omega，闻着Omega身上散发出来的与自己混淆的味道，心满意足的同时加重力道。

 

斯内普既不能肆无忌惮的叫出声，也无法在现在把身上这人扔出去，他用腿紧紧的缠绕着波特的腰，抬起身体迎合猛烈的撞击，之前射过一次的阴茎又一次勃起，他难耐的想要用手安抚它，却被波特抓住双手举过头顶。

 

“我总能让你用后面高潮的，记得吗？”哈利伸出舌尖舔了舔他的耳廓，“叫吧，我去看莉莉的时候给她用了隔音咒，打算实在睡不着就炸掉门。”

 

“嗯……你还想炸掉门？！”斯内普顺势转移注意力，不然他觉得自己会疯掉。

 

“是啊，炸掉门，进来把你做到发不出火。”

 

斯内普震惊的看着他，这么多年过去了，这个人竟然还能让他如此惊讶。

 

婚姻的秘诀是保持新鲜感嗯？

 

从某种方面来说，波特的确做到了。

 

哈利没有给他多少走神的时间，猛烈的进攻让他不得不呻吟出声，然后随着哈利的抽插摆动腰肢，让寂寞的阴茎最大限度的与哈利的身体产生摩擦，可仍是隔靴搔痒。

 

最终在斯内普意识逐渐模糊的时候，身体乍然释放，他花了好一会儿才反应过来自己终于射了出来，然而波特却仍然斗志高昂。

 

分不清是难以承受更多还是气的，他失去了意识，再次清醒的时候是波特汗津津的裹着他，他能感觉到自己的身体被草草的清理了，不满的动了动，发现敏感的腿根处有难耐的疼痒，更愤怒了。

 

哈利制住他挣扎起身的动作，蹭了蹭他的腺体，“太晚了，明早再洗。”

 

看了眼满地乱扔的衣服和一片狼藉的被单，斯内普冷笑一声，“你知道明天你会有多大麻烦吧？”

 

哈利痛苦的思考了一会儿，起身随手套了他的睡衣，满屋子捡起自己刚刚扔下的衣服夹在手里翻找自己的魔杖，然后打开门让客厅地上的长袍飞来，把它们一起送进盥洗室的脏衣篓里，关上门把被单上的水渍消除，最后终于懒洋洋的钻回被子里，搂住他的Omega，嘴里还嘟囔着抱怨。

 

“有阿不思之前你可从来都不管我把衣服扔在哪儿。”

 

“有什么样的父亲就有什么样的儿子，我们可不能让那个发生对不对？”

 

“你是说我为我们的孩子树立了不好的榜样？”

 

“你说呢？时至今日你仍然幼稚的让你的儿子延续你学生时代的争端，需要更好的说明吗？”

 

“谁让你总是偏心马尔福来着？他来问我我能怎么回答？”

 

“最起码马尔福先生继承了他父亲的魔药天赋，而阿不思则很不幸的继承了你的。”

 

“你要我这么回答他吗？”

 

斯内普思考了一会儿，“你可以告诉他因为他是格兰芬多。”

 

哈利头疼的亲了亲他丈夫的嘴角，“他是你亲生的。”

 

“他是格兰芬多。”

 

“他没有选择斯莱特林只不过是因为你不可能让他一年级就加入魁地奇球队。”

 

“而你可以？！”斯内普撑起一只手臂。

 

哈利不自然的看了看地板、看了看天花板、看了看枕头，“你知道我们的确是需要一个新的守门员。”

 

在斯内普睡意全无的爆发之前，哈利把他转过去背对自己，从背后抱住他睡意惺忪的吻了下他的脖子，“晚安。”

 

斯内普吐出一口气，被身后Alpha明显清醒着的警惕的不得了的心跳吵得气消了不少，他在熟悉的味道中安静下来，像卧室漆黑的夜晚中留在边柜上的一支蜡烛，安心的火光，紧贴着后背的心跳渐渐平稳，这个抢了自己睡衣的混蛋终于睡着了。

 

“晚安。”

 

 

END


End file.
